ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Bear Bones productions
The following is a list of various productions produced by Bear Bones Productions, a subsidiary of Bear Bones Entertainment, and its sister studios Bear Bones Australia, Sensation Animation, Maloing Entertainment, Naughty Bear Animation and Riverhood Entertainment and in-name studio BBToons Originals, which includes animated feature films, theatrical shorts, specials, pilots and television series. Bear Bones Productions filmography Released films Bear Bones Productions has produced animated features in various animation techniques, including traditional and computer animation, beginning with Live Tour in 1981. Upcoming films Cancelled films There are some films that are unmade and unreleased by Bear Bones Productions. Some of these films were, or still are, in development limbo. 1997 * Untitled Sunny the Flower film ''- It was cancelled before it began production. The trailer is included on the Sunny the Flower ''first season ''DVD. 1999 * ''Lord De's Demonclub House ''- Bear Bones Productions planned a proposed spin-off to The Kidriends 2 (1996). It was cancelled before it began production. The trailer is included on the The Kidriends DVD. Television series Bear Bones Productions has produced various animated series for various networks, beginning in 1970 with Malachi Tyrus. Direct-to-video films Television specials and telefilms Short films Short pilots Successful Pilots that were successful to become actual series. Failed Pilots that failed to become series. Bear Bones Australia filmography Released films Coming soon! Short films Coming soon! Direct-to-video films Coming soon! Television shows Co-produced series Sensation Animation filmography Released films Upcoming films Films in development Short films Coming soon! Direct-to-video films Television shows Maloing Entertainment filmography Films Upcoming films ''Films in development Cancelled films 2002 * Yogi Bear ''- Warner Bros. Feature Animation (also know as Warner Bros. Animation and now Warner Animation Group) wrote a treatment for a Yogi Bear feature film to Maloing. It was to center on a dilemma for Yogi Bear, but it never begin production. It was later reworked into the live-action of the same name. * ''Wreck-It Ralph - A computer-animated film was in development at Maloing in partnership with Columbia Pictures, but was later cancelled due to script problems. The project was later moved to Walt Disney Animation Studios and was released on November 2, 2012. It was met with both critical and commercial success, grossing over $900 million worldwide and becoming the highest-grossing animated film of 2012. 2004 * Teenage! ''- It was going to be computer-animated film by Maloing and Paramount Pictures. The story is said to center on a teenager who is very smart. It was scrapped. 2006 * ''Cosmo Gets an Ear- An adaptation based on Gary Clemente's book Cosmo Gets an Ear. ''In May 2004, it was reported that the book was optioned to Maloing Entertainment, and its development was announced in July 2006 as 2D animated hybrid film. However, the project was scrapped for unknown reasons. 2010 * 'We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story' - This computer-animated remake of the 1993 film was developed by Maloing Entertainment and animated at Sony Pictures Imageworks in 2010. Universal canceled the project due to story problems. 2018 * 'Ouran High School Host Club' - An adaptation of the manga of the same name was announced by Paramount and Maloing in 2016, and, according to Mala, only "slightly" got off the working ground. '''Direct-to-video feature films' Television series Riverhood Entertainment filmography Films Television series Short films Naughty Bear Animation filmography Television series Theatrical feature films Released films Upcoming films Direct-to-video feature films Coming soon! BBToons Originals filmography Television series Category:Lists Category:Misc.